Lessons Learned
by LaPushComesToShove
Summary: Bella never jumped. 2 years later, Jake proposes to Bella. She accepts. Along the way, Jacob imprints on a girl named Emma. Bella is crushed. Will Bella ever recover from 2 fatal breakups? "Jake," I whispered. "Don't do this to me. Please. Please...."
1. Chapter 1

**An: Hiya guys! I have a new story! I know, I'm a moron. Since summer is here, I can write more often! Well, it's like I don't have anything better to do or anything…. Here's a better summary!**

During New Moon. Bella never jumps. Alice never sees anything. As 2 years pass, Jacob and Bella grow closer together. Jacob proposes to Bella. She accepts. During the engagement, Jacob imprints on a girl named Emma. Will Bella learn that love isn't made for her? Two fatal breakups have torn her apart.

SNEAK PEEK OF FUTURE CHAPTER

I tapped Jake's shoulder.

"Jacob? Care to explain?" I asked harshly. The tears were coming fast.

"Um, Bella…this is Emma. I kinda...imprinted on her.."

My heart ripped to pieces. The all-too familiar hole in my chest threatened to overtake me. Jacob kissed Emma. She giggled.

"Jake," I started, but my voice broke. "Don't do this too me, please. Please. I've already been through this. You of all people would know!" I choked. Tears were flowing furiously down my face now. My Jacob, my fiancée, my own personal sun doesn't love me anymore. I blindly stumbled towards my truck. It seemed like fate was messing around with me. My life was now being held by one thin strand. I let out a sob, knowing what would become of me…again. A zombie. But this time, there is nobody to put me back together again.

"It will be as if I never existed." Edward's words rang through my now empty mind. It has been a whole month since he left. A whole month. I don't feel whole. I don't think I will ever. I am trying to get over him, it's what he wanted. I can't. I love him too much.

Today I decided to clean up my room, an excuse to avoid the outside world. I threw out all of my Cds and my favorite book Wuthering Heights. I remembered the way he would criticize it. A tingling pain ripped through my chest. My knees hit the wooden floor. My cheek landed on the rug. The tears were flowing down my face. The pain was too much. I couldn't breathe. I wrapped my arms around me, trying to hold myself together. I was failing. I needed him! I always knew I wasn't good enough for him. Sometimes, I would doubt the love he said he felt about me. He was a god. I was a human. Just a plain, boring human. It never made since to me. I never deserved him. Not ever. I felt like a shell. I didn't feel anything now, I couldn't. The tingling sensation stopped and I felt numb. I sobbed into the carpet. Sobbing his name. I knew I was never going to get over him, how could I forget him? Or his family? The pain threatened to overtake me. I couldn't let that happen. I needed to be strong. The tears continued to slip down my face, forming a small puddle of salt water on the already tear stained rug.

*********

2 years later……..

"Isabella Swan, I love you with all my heart. I always will love you with all my heart. Will you please marry me?" Jacob took my hand and placed it in both of his hot hands.

"Yes." I simply said. He slid the ring onto my finger. I had to admit, it did look pretty. "Jake, It's beautiful." He picked me up into his arms. "How much did it cost?"

"Bella," he chuckled. "Always worried about the cost."

"Is it that bad?" I asked, frowning.

"Nope." He said, popping the p. "It was under $200.00" I sighed.

"Okay, I still think it's too expensive for a ring." He rolled his eyes.

"Let's go tell Charlie and Billy." The color drained from my face.

"Oh no, Jake. Please. Let's wait." I pleaded.

"No, Bells, we need to tell them now." I sighed, again. Jacob dragged me into his house, where Charlie and Billy were sitting around with the pack. Seth looked over his shoulder at us and smiled. I was too nervous to smile back. Sam, Quil, and Jared followed Seth's actions.

"Hey Jake." They said in unison.

"Hey, guys. I have some important news." I elbowed him in the ribs, probably giving myself a bruise. "Bella and I are….getting married." I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"Awesome!" Seth said, a little too loudly. Charlie got up from the tiny sofa and gave me a hug.

"That's great, Bells! When?"

"I was thinking…soon." Jake replied for me. Classic Jake. I rolled my eyes. He glanced over at me and smiled.

"How about August 13? That gives us 3 months. I'll be married before my birthday too!"

"That's a good date. Charlie?" Jake looked away from me.

"Sounds good to me!" Charlie smiled widely.

I grinned. I was excited. Even though marriage was higher on Renee's "Don't list" than boiling live puppies, I was happy. I felt whole. The grin disappeared as I thought of Renee.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Jake shook me gently.

"R-Ren-Renee." Charlie laughed. "What's so funny, Dad?" I asked sarcastically.

"Renee! You have to tell Renee!" He laughed again.

My eyes went wide. I must've looked like a deer in headlights, a human in the eyes of a thirsty vampire. I shook my head before I could register the thought of vampires. He couldn't ruin this moment. My mind went back a year ago.

*************

"Bella, you can't let him rule your life!" Jake yelled at me. Tears were stinging in my eyes. Jake was talking about….them…with Sam. I walked in on them. The familiar hole in my chest threatened to overtake me.

"Jake," I shouted back. "I don't expect anything from him! No contact, no visits, not even-" He interrupted me.

"Bella, he hurt you." His eyes became softer. "He shredded your heart, threw the pieces around like confetti, stomped on the pieces, burned the pieces, spit on the ashes, and danced on your grave. He doesn't care about you. Edward doesn't love you."

"Thanks for the reminder, Jake." I whispered. I stormed out of the room and ran to my truck.

"Wait- Bells!" I turned around.

"Jacob I don't need the constant reminder. It's been hard. So, if you're not going to be nice, I'm leaving. I'm not coming back to La Push if I have too!" I shouted back and turned around to get into my truck. His hot hand grabbed my wrist.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He pulled me to his chest. I broke down crying into his chest.

**********

"Bells?" Jacob shook me, a little too hard.

"What?" I asked as soon as I was back into the present.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, great." He grabbed my chin, tilted my head back, and kissed me.

"Love you." Jake murmured.

"Love you too, Jake." He pulled me into his arms and took me outside.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, Jake?"

"I thought of a good idea."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I thought that we could go to Sea-"

"Bella!" Two voices said in unison. I turned away from Jake. He snaked his arms around my waist. Leah and Emily ran to us.

"I heard the news!" Emily said, excitedly.

"Me too!" Leah gushed.

"Congratulations! Both of you!" Emily pulled me out of Jake's arms and hugged me. Leah joined.

"Bells, we have to go with you to get your dress!" Leah pleaded.

"Of course!"

"Okay, Let's go to this one place in Seattle-"

"Emily, Leah, the wedding isn't until August! Give Bella some room to breathe!" Jake chided. We all laughed.

"Em, since I know you love decorating and stuff, would you like to plan my wedding?"

Emily blinked. "Oh my gosh, really Bella? Oh my gosh! Thank you , thank you, thank you!" She grabbed me into a tight hug.

"What do I get to do?" Leah whined.

"Do you want to be my maid of honor?"

"Yes! Yes, Bella!" She hugged me too. I grinned at them.

**********

Jake drove me home without taking his arm around my waist. He opened my door. Edw- used to do that…. Before the hole came, Jake pulled me out of the car and placed me on my feet. He gripped my hands and stared into my eyes. His dark brown eyes met my chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." I replied.

"I love you more." He grinned.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. He let go one of my hands and walked me to the door.

"Good night." He whispered.

"Jake, you need to sleep tonight. Please sleep." I traced the bags underneath his eyes. Edwa-I vowed I wouldn't think of him.

"Sure, sure." He mumbled and rolled his eyes.

"Really, Jake. I'm serious." I glared at him.

"Okay! I will!"

"Swear?"

"Swear." He held out his pinkie. I giggled. He grinned. "Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight, Jake. Sleep well."

"I'll try." He smiled. He kissed my hair and went back to his car. I watched as he drove away. I looked around my house, into the woods. The very same woods Edw- I shook my head and tightened my sweater around me. I felt as if something was watching me. I strained to see something in the woods. I gave up and ran into the safety of my house.

****************

Edward POV

Ever since I had left Bella, my love, in those woods, I was empty. I could breathe. I felt as if I was torn in two. I spent most of my time in my new room in Alaska, curled in the fetal position , rocking back and forth, sobbing dry tears, and whispering her name. I didn't hunt. I didn't talk to anybody. I didn't smile, or laugh. I was an empty shell.

"Eddie! Oh Eddie!" A high-pitched voice called out. Tanya. My door flew open. I didn't move. "Eddie! You need to get over that human." I growled at her. "She's just a human, a plain old human. I bet she wasn't even pretty! Like me." I growled again.

"Tanya." A deep voice echoed. "Tanya, leave Edward alone." Emmett said from the door way.

"Why, Emmett, he needs me." She patted my back.

"Go away. Leave!" I growled again. Who does she think she is, insulting Bella? I needed to hit something. No, I needed to see Bella.

***************

1 month later.

*************

I couldn't help it. I ran through the Alaskan tundra towards Washington. Forks, Washington. I needed to see Bella. Just check on her. Make sure she's happy. I peered through the thick greenery of the forest behind her house. An old car pulled up besides the driveway. A tall Native American came out of the car and opened the passenger door. He pulled Bella from the car. I didn't miss the ring on her finger. Engaged. My Bella's engaged. I was enraged. Wait, wasn't I hoping she moved on. A part of me wanted to deny the fact.

"I love you." The man whispered.

"I love you, too." Bella replied. My heart ached. She really moved on.

"I love you more." The man grinned. Bella laughed.

"Whatever." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Goodnight."

"Jake, you need to sleep tonight." She traced the bags underneath "Jake's" eyes.

"Sure, sure." He rolled his eyes.

"Really, Jake. I'm serious." She glared. She looked beautiful. My memory hadn't done her justice.

"Okay! I will!"

"Swear?"

"Swear." He raised his pinkie. My Bella giggled. "Goodnight, my love." I growled. He raised his head and looked into the forest for a brief second.

"Goodnight, Jake. Sleep well."  
"I'll try." He kissed her hair, looking at me. He turned to get into his care. Before he opened the door, he glared at me. Bella didn't notice. The car left. Bella looked in my direction. How badly I wanted to kiss her, hold her, tell her I love her. She would blush. I smiled weakly. She shook her head and gripped her sweater closer to her. She scanned the forest again and ran into her house. I waited a couple of minutes and came out of the safety of the forest. I swiftly climbed up the same tree I used to and looked into Bella's window. She was climbing into bed. She stood at the edge of her bed and held out her hand to admire her engagement ring. I growled. She stared at her hand. Tears welled up into her eyes. Bella, my love, fell onto the bed. I wished so badly I could open the window and hold her. I couldn't. I left her. The biggest mistake I ever made. Eventually, she fell asleep. Her body shook in her sleep. The tears kept coming. She curled herself into the fetal position and sobbed. Soon she screamed out "No, Edward! Don't leave me!" she didn't get over me. Charlie came into the room and pulled Bella into his arms.

"Bella! Bella! You're okay...you're okay baby." She woke up and hugged her dad. Loud sobs echoed through her room. Charlie was crying too.

"I'll never forgive him, even if he comes back. Never. If he comes back, I'll shoot him. The pain he caused my baby." Charlie thought. I suddenly saw Bella in the arms of a large man. She looked terrible. She had leaves in her hair. She was pale, and frightened. She was whispering "He's gone. He's gone." Over and over. I couldn't help by not crying. I was sobbing. Silent, tearless sobs shook my body. What have I done to this poor girl. I thought leaving her was best. So she could live a happy, normal human life. I could now see that was never going to happen. I put my face in my hands and continued to sob. What have I done?

**AN: Did you like it? I think I'm only going to have like 3 chapters at the most. If it's short, I tried my best to lengthen it. So please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. THANKS SO FREAKIN MUCH!

**Sorry, not an update....**

**OMG! IFREAKINLOVEYOUGUYS! OKAY, I LAST CHECKED MY EMAIL LIKE AT 11:45 WHEN I CHECKED MY EMAIL ABOUT 5 MIN.S AGO, I HAD 19 NEW REVIEWS, STORY ALERTS, AND FAVORITE STORIES!**

**OMG! I'M LIKE SERIOUSLY BURSTING WITH JOY! ONE PERSON WHO DESERVES THE MOST THANKS IS**

**jAsMiNeLoVeStWiLiGhT**

**IFREAKIN LOVE YOU JASMINE!THANK YOU FOR READING M YSTORIES AND THE FEEDBACK!**

**And yes, I already know I'm awesome......LOL jk**

**Poor Unfortunate Soul is all human...jtlyk.... :D**

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **


	3. Chapter 2

_AN: Okay my awesome readers, I posted the 2nd chapter! It's under 2000 words though. Sorry. I want to thank JaSmInElOvEsTwIlIgHt! She is awesome! Sorry , i had to put that out there. LOL! THANK YOU SOOOOOOO FREAKIN MUCH! Here's the second to last chapter to Lessons Learned!_

_DISCLAIMER...I OWN NOTHING. ZIP. ZERO. ZELCH. GOOSE EGGS. _

* * *

Edward POV

I watched Bella calm down. Charlie left for work a hour ago. As soon as he left. Bella broke down crying again. It hurt me so bad, like pouring salt into a fresh wound. I decided I needed to do something to help her. "Jake" came around noon. He looked suspiciously around the house before he helped him self in. I glared at him, even though he couldn't see me. He ran up the stairs.

"Bella?" He called out. She answered with a sob. "Bella! What's wrong, sweetheart?"

She better not be thinking about Cullen. I hate him! He left her broken. She shouldn't have forgiven him. Ugh! I love her. He left her to die in those woods. I can't believe him!

"Jacob." She sobbed. He ran over to her and picked her up. She hugged him, tight.

"It's okay, Bella. Everything is going to be okay. Trust me. I love you. God, I love you so much!" She didn't answer. I couldn't watch anymore. I jumped out of the tree and ran.

Bella POV

"Good bye, Bella." He said quietly,

"Wait!" I choked.

"Take care of yourself." He pressed his lips to my forehead.

He was gone.

"No, Edward! Don't leave me!"

I sat up quickly, breathing hard.

Charlie came into my room and pulled me into his arms.

"Bella! Bella! You're okay...you're okay baby." I hugged him. Loud sobs echoed through my room. Charlie was crying too. I couldn't believe the pain I've put him through. I'll never forgive myself. I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up from the muted light coming through my window. I heard Charlie leave. I started crying again.

3 hours later…

"Bella?" Jacob called. I answered with a sob. "Bella! What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Jacob." I sobbed. He ran over to me and picked me up like I was a small child. I hugged him, not wanting to let go.

"It's okay, Bella. Everything is going to be okay. Trust me. I love you. God, I love you so much!" I couldn't answer. I want to say "Jacob, I love you too, more then you know. Don't leave me." But I couldn't. He held me and rubbed circles on my back to calm me down.

"Don't leave me," I sobbed.

"Never." He kissed the top of my head. I calmed down. One final tear fell from my eye. He wiped it away with his finger. I leaned into him.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you." He whispered back. "Leah and Emily wanted to pick out a dress for you today. They are going to drag you out of the house at 1:30. You should get ready." I groaned.

"Okay."

"Bye." Jacob said.

"No! Don't go! Wait for me!" He chuckled.

"I'll wait."

"Good." I got some clothes for today and my bag of toiletries and skipped to the bath room. I turned on the water and waited until it was warm. The water relaxed my muscles, and washed away any signs of tears. I scrubbed my scalp with my favorite strawberry shampoo. About five minutes later, I got out of the shower. I wrapped the towel around me and dried off. Then I got dressed. The mirror was fogged up, so I wiped it off and pulled my hair into a ponytail. "Ready!" I shouted to Jake. I skipped to my room.

"You look beautiful." I blushed and he pulled me into his arms on the bed. "I love you, Bella."

"That's the reason we're getting married, right?" We both laughed. He picked my chin up and pressed his warm lips to mine. My hands went to his hair. His hands went to my back. I broke our kiss panting. I pecked him once more on the lips. A loud knock on the front door startled me.

"Bella! Let's go! We're going to get your dress!" Emily yelled. I laughed. I ran down the stairs. Jake was close behind me.

"Hold on!" I yelled back. "Bye, Jake. I love you."

"What do you mean bye? I'm going with you!" He grinned.

"You're not supposed to see it though." I protested.

"I'm getting my tuxedo."

"Oh."

"COME ON BELLA!" Emily yelled again.

"Jeez, Em!" I said as I opened the door. Jake walked me to the car. Jake was about to get in until Leah said,

"Jake, you're not coming with the girls. Sam, Seth, Embry and Quil are supposed to be here soon." Jake rolled his eyes.

"Sure, sure." He said.

1 hour later….

"Bella! Look at this one! I like this one." Leah pulled a dress out.

"Ooo! Bella it's so pretty!" Emily echoed. She handed it to me to try on. It was very pretty actually. It was spaghetti strapped, the waist was gathered and it had a little bit of a train. Not too much of one to make me trip. (PICS ON PROFILE) Then Emily and Leah picked out jewelry and a veil and a headband. I didn't want a crown. Together it looked very pretty. Even on me.

"Em, Lee, I'm going to find Jake. I'll go home with him. Hide the wedding stuff!"

"Are you sure, Bells?"

"Yeah. Bye!"

"Bye, Bells!" Emily hugged me.

"See you later! Come over to my house later." Leah whispered.

I walked down the street until I found the tuxedo rentals. I opened the door and walked in.

"How can I help you, miss?" A man asked from the front counter.

"My fiancée is here? Tall, short black hair, and he's with four other people of the same description." I internally laughed.

"Oh, yes. He's in the back."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Your welcome." He smiled back. I wondered to the back of the store with an uneasy feeling in my stomach. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

"Jake?" I said quietly. Seth appeared with a surprised look on his face.

"Oh, Bella. Hi….um…"

"What?"

"Um…nothing." It sounded like a question. He pulled at the color of his shirt awkwardly.

"Seth? Where's Jacob?"

"He…um…uh..he..left." Again, it sounded like a question. I stormed past him into the next isle. I found Jacob sitting in a chair with a girl who was straddling his lap kissing furiously. I tapped Jake's shoulder.

"Jacob? Care to explain?" I asked harshly. The tears were coming fast.

"Um, Bella…this is Emma. I kinda....imprinted on her.."

My heart ripped to pieces. The all-too familiar hole in my chest threatened to overtake me. Jacob kissed Emma. She giggled.

"Jake," I started, but my voice broke. "Don't do this too me, please. Please. I've already been through this. You of all people would know!" I choked. Tears were flowing furiously down my face now. My Jacob, my fiancée, my own personal sun doesn't love me anymore. I blindly stumbled towards the door. It seemed like fate was messing around with me. My life was now being held by one thin strand. I let out a sob, knowing what would become of me…again. A zombie. But this time, there is nobody to put me back together again. Lesson learned, God. I learned that I shouldn't fall in love again. Lesson learned. Love was only in fairy tales. my life used to be one. Twice. Life doesn't have happy endings. I know that now. Love isn't made for me.

"Bella! Wait!" Seth called. I didn't listen to him. I kept walking. I opened the door numbly.

"Come again." The clerk said. It sounded like a question. I ran, blindly, down the street. I stopped and stepped into an ally. I pulled out my phone and dialed one handed. I wrapped the other arm around me, trying to hold myself together. I had a sense of déjà vu.

"Hey Bells!" Emily's cheerful voice answered.

"Emily. Please come and pick me up." I struggled to speak.

"Bella! What's wrong."

"What's happening?" I heard a faint voice in the background. Leah.

"Jake imprinted."

"That's great!"

"Not on me."

"Oh my god, Bella! Where are you?"

"I don't know!" I sobbed. I lost it. My heart was broke in pieces. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't take it. My heart ached. I've felt this before. Just when Edward left me. I didn't have anybody. I couldn't think about the pain. I blacked out. The last thing I remember was a pair of cold arms picking me up.

Edward POV

I heard sobbing sounds from a nearby ally. Then the scent hit me. Bella. It was Bella! Why was she crying? I ran into the ally. The sobbing stopped. I picked up Bella up and ran to the hospital in human speed. Was she hurt? She looked okay. I raced into the ER.

"Help! Somebody help!" I shouted. "Carlisle. It's Bella. Help." I whispered. I knew he could hear me. Carlisle burst into the room with a stretcher.

"What happened, Edward?" Carlisle whispered.

"I don't know. I found her in an ally, sobbing. Then she fainted.''

"Okay. She's going to be fine. She went into shock."

"Why did she go into shock?"

"Bella!" Jacob's voice rang through the hallway. I growled. I walked up to him. Another girl was wrapped around him.

"This is YOUR fault! Isn't it dog?" I yelled in his face. He shook with anger.

"No! This is your fault! If you haven't left her, none if this would of happened!" He spat back! I gasped. I saw a replay of what happened through his mind.

"You were engaged with her and you IMPRINTED? How could you!?!?!"

"I don't control that, leech!" He was starting to grow weak. He cared about Bella. But all feelings of love towards her erased. I ran to Bella's room. She was lying limp on the white sheets. Her skin was translucent like. It matched the sheets. I dragged my feet towards her and picked up her hand. It was cold. I could feel the invisible, impossible tears coming down my face. I loved this woman. I destroyed her life. A gentle beeping sound was coming from next to her bed. She was fine. She wasn't going to die. I kissed her hand, her forehead. I missed her so much. Finally, I kissed her lips. Her eyes flashed open.

"Oh my god!" she blinked furiously at me. "I died. Didn't I? Crap! Crap! Crap! This is going to kill Charlie! I'm so stupid! I'm dead!"

"Bella. You're not dead."

"Oh, really?" Her eyes narrowed. "Then why are you here? You're only in my dreams now." The words she said broke my heart.

"Bella. You're not dead. You went into shock. You're in the hospital."

"Figures." She huffed. Her eye's shut as she tried to remember what happened. "Jake." she croaked. "He's gone. He's gone. He imprinted." She started crying.

"Bella, it's okay, love, it's okay." I stroked her face.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Charlie yelled.

**AN: Seems like a crappy place to stop? huh? Well, please review so I can have the last chapter up tomorrow! **


	4. Chapter 3 LAST CHAPTER! :

**OMG! Lessons Learned is COMPLETE! This is the final chapter! I know I said I was going to type it tomorrow (Sunday) but, I needed something to do while my Ipod charged. My ipod is my life now. I read most of the Fanfics on there. It's my life! Thank you so much for reviewing! I might make a sequal. Only if i get enough support. Thanks for the support so far though! I freakin love you guys! Here is the FINAL CHAPTER OF LESSONS LEARNED! ENJOY!**

**I own nothing except Emma. I own her. But I don't think I really want to....it sounds weird...ANYWAYS.....**

Charlie POV

"Hello, Officer Swan." A calm female voice said.

"Hello." I answered.

"I am calling about your daughter, Isabella Swan. She is here at the hospital in Seattle."  
"What? Why?" I was no longer calm.

"She was found in an ally, in shock."

"My Bella? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Officer."

I hung up and ran out to the cruiser. I sped down the highways until I pulled up into the parking lot. I ran inside.

"How may I help you?"

"My daughter is here. Isabella Swan?"

"Yes, sir. She is in room 203. Go down this hallway and turn left. Her room will be the fourth room on the right."

"Thank you."

"Yes sir."

I followed her directions and ran into her room to find Edward Cullen stroking my daughter's cheek.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" I shouted_._ I ran to Bella's side and glared at the sorry excuse for a man.

"Dad?"

"Yes, baby, I'm here."

"Dad." She sobbed. "I'm sorry."

"For what, baby?"

"I don't know." She kept sobbing. As much as I hated _him_ I looked up at him, fear in my eyes.

"Officer Swan, as I know you are terribly angry with me-"

"Damn right I am! You should've seen what you left behind. It was like she died. She wouldn't talk, wouldn't eat, wouldn't socialize. She screamed every night, begging you not to go. I have every right to be angry!"

"Yes, sir. I know what I did was stupid and wrong. But I love her. I was trying to keep her safe! I love her with all my heart. I can't deny the fact I left her. I'm so sorry! I don't deserve your forgiveness. Or hers! I love her so much it hurts! Please, please _try_ to forgive me. "

'Well, Edward, you're too late. She's engaged."

"He's the reason she's in here."

"How do you know?"

"I found her."

"What happened?"

"Jacob Black left her for another girl." I was astounded.

"No! No, he wouldn't do that he loves her! You're lying!" Jake came through the door with another girl on his arm. "Jake!?!? No! You are engaged. Please tell me she's….related to you…a friend!"

"I wish I could, Charlie." He answered sadly.

Meanwhile, Bella was calming down. I walked closer to her bed. She looked at Jacob and burst into tears once again.

"Get out of her, Jacob Black." I practically growled. I was so angry! What had my daughter done to deserve two fatal breakups?

"Charlie- I"

"No, Jacob! Get away from my daughter!" He backed out of the room with that,,,girl,,hanging on to his arm.

I turned around to face Bella. She was in Edward's lap. He was rocking her back and forth.

"It's okay, Bella. Sh..sh..it'll be okay. I promise." He murmured. The scene brought tears to my eyes. She calmed down.

"I love you, Edward." She whispered.

"I love you too, Bella. So much." He whispered back. It melted my heart. I walked out of the room so they could be alone.

* * *

Edward POV

"Officer Swan, as I know you are terribly angry with me-" I started.

"Damn right I am! You should've seen what you left behind. It was like she died. She wouldn't talk, wouldn't eat, wouldn't socialize. She screamed every night, begging you not to go. I have every right to be angry!" He answered.

"Yes, sir. I know what I did was stupid and wrong. But I love her. I was trying to keep her safe! I love her with all my heart. I can't deny the fact I left her. I'm so sorry! I don't deserve your forgiveness. Or hers! I love her so much it hurts! Please, please _try_ to forgive me. " Invisible tears were flowing down my face.

'Well, Edward, you're too late. She's engaged." He smirked.

"He's the reason she's in here."

"How do you know?"

"I found her."

"What happened?"

"Jacob Black left her for another girl." He gasped. As if on cue, the dog walked in.

Oh my god! What is happening? Why are we here? Who is that girl Jacob was crying about? Aww, she's crying.

I had to admit, Emma had sweet thoughts. She seemed like a nice girl. Jacob felt terrible about what happened. He blamed himself for everything.

I'm so stupid! I can't believe what I've done! I can't believe I hurt her! I promised I would never leave her…

I smirked at him. He growled.

"No! No, he wouldn't do that he loves her! You're lying!" Charlie protested "Jake!?!? No! You are engaged. Please tell me she's….related to you…a friend!"

"I wish I could, Charlie." He answered sadly.

I wanted to kill that mutt.

"Get out of her, Jacob Black." Charlie threatened.

"Charlie- I" he started.

"No, Jacob! Get away from my daughter!" Jacob backed out of the room slowly. I sat on Bella's bed and took her into my arms. I rocked her back and forth, like a small child.

"It's okay, Bella. Sh..sh..it'll be okay. I promise." I murmured softly to her. She calmed down.

"I love you, Edward." She whispered.

"I love you too, Bella. So much." It was true. I loved this woman more than I could tell. I leaned in, closer to my love, my only love. I kissed her, softly. She sat up in my arms and her fingers became tangled in my hair. I broke out kiss, so she could breathe. I ressed my forehead to hers and kissed her one last time. "Go to sleep, love." She smiled.

"Okay, Ed..wa..rdd" she slurred.

"I love you. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise. Goodnight, my love.

"Love….you..too..." Her eyelids fluttered shut.

"Sleep, my love." I murmured one last time. I started humming her lullaby I wrote for her three years ago. I kissed her forehead and dreamed of the future…….

* * *

3 weeks later….

(Bella POV)

Everything was almost normal, well normal as if Edward never left. Edward and his family moved back to Forks. I spent most of my time there. I didn't have school, but Edward wanted me to go to collage. I didn't see the point. I wanted to spend forever with him, I could go to collage later.

I was in Edward's arms on his unnecessary bed.

"Bella, I love you." He murmured.

"Mmm….I love you too…." I was on the brink of falling asleep in his cold, stone arms.

"Bella?" I frowned.

"What?"

"Will you marry me?" My eyes shot open. His arms disappeared from beneath me, He was suddenly on the ground on one knee holding a blue velvet box.

"Edward…."

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you with all my heart. I will always love you. Please marry me."

"Edward….Yes!" He placed the ring on my finger and scooped me into his arms. "Isabella Marie Cullen. It has a nice ring to it." I smiled at him. He didn't answer. He pressed his lips to mine. I could feel his smile against my lips.

"God, I love you so much, Bella. Much more than you know." He whispered.

"Sure, sure." I rolled my eyes. He laughed. I grinned. In a couple of months, I was going to be Isabella Marie Cullen. My grin grew wider at the thought.

**Did you like it? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya? Gosh, I'm starting to sound like Alice.....*shivers***

**REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! I MIGHT MAKE A SEQUAL! PLEASE!**


	5. An

Hey guys. It's me. No, this is not an update. Sorry to disappoint you. Please don't exit this note.

I have an idea. Nothing new there. But, I want to make a trailer. I need help. If you are interested and good with cameras, PM me. I have a list of shots and stuff I want in it. Please PM me!

I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS.


End file.
